


Dragons, Skeletons, Cafes and secrets. What an interesting combination!

by dogsat4



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU - timeline, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Burger Pants - Freeform, F/M, Kinda? Well yeah but in modern day, Mobtale - Freeform, OC characters, Skeleton transformation, Story is evloving, Told in dabbles, and some world building, bp, dust - Freeform, enjoy?, i have no idea where i am going with this, or with these tags, will be time skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsat4/pseuds/dogsat4
Summary: There is some history that has been lost to both a majority of Humans and the all of the Monsters. There are a select group who remember this history and have a debt to pay for the actions of the monsters. They've waited this long to pay it back. They are patient and they are always in the shadow watching. Sans is a skeleton that works many jobs to pay the ridiculous rent of his landlady who gleefully over charges him because he is a monster. He works too many jobs and is stretched to thin. Regardless of this, he answers an ad in the papers for a part time loading job at a local shipping company. At least the pay is more decent than all the other places he's worked. But there is something about that other worker who is there. Her stats are something that has him wary and careful. Why is her LV so high?Nora has a past and a present and as been waiting for a future that she thought would never come. but it does. She doesn't mind monsters at all but after hiring a Skeleton, who is pretty damn nosy when it comes to her life and her past. Will she be able to keep the many secrets that make up her life, hidden from him?(Told in dabbles)





	1. It begins.

Nora dusted her hands as she heaved another box into the store room, her back protesting against the work.

 _'At this rate, I'm going to need to hire someone who can do a store hand.'_ She thought with annoyance as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes, the brown strands stayed just barely out of sight. Nora had started this small cafe/shipping business on her own and without any help.

That was something she held great pride in.

With the last box moved into storage, Nora returned to the front of the shop. She made sure everything was closed up before picking up her keys and grabbing her bag and walking up the stairs.

She heaved a heavy sigh as she turned on the TV to the news. Her mind elsewhere as she wandered into the kitchen.

"...Monsters have left Mount Ebott..." The rest of the news report was drowned out by her heart. With that, Nora rushed back to the TV and watched the footage and sure enough, there were Monsters coming out of the barrier that her family and her had been unable to find.

They were here. They were finally here.

Nora took out her phone, her eyes still glued to the screen and hit 1 on her speed dial, not once looking away from the continuous report as she called her father.

The phone was answered on the first ring.

 _"Sweetie!"_ Her father called out joyously.

"Dad, turn on the TV right now, and look at the news." She stated with a voice that hinted hysteria and excitement.

 _"Honey, what's wrong?"_ Her father asked. She could hear him moving and the sounds of another TV drifted through the phone.

 _"Oh."_ Was all he said.

This is what they had been waiting for all these years.

"It's time isn't it?" Nora whispered over the phone.

 _"Yes._ Yes _it is and Nora I'm_ _S-"_

"No dad, I'm coming home. This is what we have been waiting for and now it's happened. We have to be prepared for what's coming next." She cut her father off. Even though the store was hers and she loved working there, this is something that was much, much bigger than her.

 _"..."_ Her father said nothing. Nora didn't mind. There wasn't really anything to be said. She could just hire someone to do some of the heavy lifting work and a shop front face. Even though Nora wasn't happy with it, she'll just settle for coming in every once in a while.

"Dad, I'll be over in 30." Nora snatched up her bag again, the thought of food now forgotten.

_"Be safe."_

"I always am." With that, she was out the door and on her way to her father.

They needed to plan and prepare for the coming storms


	2. The Cafe and Small Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burgerpants is in on it!

  
It had been three years since the monsters had arrived in human society. It was a tricky thing, having rights pushed through for them. There are some politicians who still fight against it viciously but some were...persuaded to change their minds. Something usually happened to change their mind overnight. Many were baffled by the change but didn't question it. The law recognised monsters but there was still trouble regarding their rights as citizens, which laws applied, magic and work rates.

The common rumour was that they were threatened to agree with the monsters.

The pro monsters didn't really care all that much, they were just happy this new species got some rights and they were fighting for more.

Even though the monsters had gotten their rights, there were still the anti-monsters that vandalised and rioted against the monsters and their establishments.

Nora herself had a monster friendly cafe, she really didn't care who came in. As long as they treated her customers, her employees and her with respect. Though it was this attitude that had her refusing service to some bigots.

Not only that but her business had expanded to the point where she needed to hire help.

When she had put in the advertisement, there were a few humans but only one monster applicant. Nora feeling curious as to who they were, offered the monster an interview. Burger pants, as the monster was named, seemed to have experience as a server for some celebrity named Mettaton and a sarcastic attitude that she liked.

Nora set up a trial run and was pretty impressed. He handled everything thing smoothly, treated everyone politely and when one such bigoted person came in, ranting that monsters should go back underground, he gave them one hell of a tongue lashing.

Nora hired him permanently and sent him home with a contract that day. The next morning she had gotten a call from BP about the rates of pay. Nora had fully intended to tell him that since he was new those were the base rates and that she would increase them over time. What she hadn't expected was him asking if the rates had been a typo.

With a confused tone, she told him that those were just above the minimum wage. BP had hung the phone after bidding a distant goodbye and showed up for work the next day with the contract signed and a sense of excited energy.

That was three years ago and to this day, Nora is glad she hired him. He has been a life saver every time she needed to attend some family business.

BP works in the front, dealing with the customers, who all have warmed up to him while she worked in the back, dealing with small crates that needed to be shipped out or delivered.

  
Today was one such day.

Nora was working up a sweat, hefting some of the larger crates without help. She didn't like using her magic since it more or less felt like she was cheating. BP knew she had magic but didn't care, he had met the rest of her family after all. Not to mention, her father gave him a second job to look after her too. It was another reason that Nora liked BP, she had a feeling that other monsters wouldn't be so inclined to be her presence if they had known Nora was capable of using magic.

It also happened to be on this day that Nora ended up pulling a muscle. She released the crate suddenly and cradled her left arm close to her chest. The wooden box hit the ground with a very large thump.

Nora could hear BP rush into the back room, asking frantically if she was okay.

"I'm fine BP," Nora replied with a hesitant grin. BP just stared her down with one unimpressed raised eyebrow.

"I'll go to the hospital?" Nora tried again. It seemed like it was right on the mark because BP marched her out of the back, to the front door and flagged a taxi.

"You're going to the hospital, you're gonna get that arm checked and then you're gonna hire someone to do all that lifting. You're also going to be RESTING." BP scolded her, as they waited for the taxi to stop.

"Alright, alright. I'll put the ad up tonight." Nora conceded with a smile and got in the taxi.

X

BP watched the taxi leave and he shook his head.

"That damn girl." He muttered, smiling fondly before going back into the cafe and serving the next customer. It seemed that the place was abuzz with curiosity and well wishing. Something BP was glad for.

BP promised himself that he would check the job ads later tonight just to make sure that Nora would do it. As much as she was his boss, BP had the feeling that she would be neglecting her own well-being if there wasn't someone telling her to sleep and eat and to, for the love of god, Stop working.

She already had enough on her plate with the position that her father was going to give her!

X

Nora thanked the doctor as she left the hospital with her arm in a sling. Thankfully, it was only a shoulder muscle. Nothing too bad, but she still needed to put up that ad. Nora had a feeling that BP would check if she did. With a wry smile, Nora hailed a taxi and headed home.

She had used to live at the cafe but when the monsters came out from the Underground, her circumstances had changed. Now she lived in a modest house, closer to her father but still far enough to feel like she had personal space.

Nora paid the driver $20 and walked up to her door. The door was made of solid wood, painted blue and stood sturdy against the outside world. She unlocked the door and walked in. The living room spread out before her, a 6 set cream coloured couch, facing the large flat screen TV.

Nora didn't bother with it, she walked up some steps, dropped her bag in the dining room and walked up another set of stairs. She retreated to her room and booted up her laptop and set about advertising the position of heavy lifter, being sure to put monster friendly on the ad somewhere and the words 'URGENT' at the top.

Once the ad was up, she shut her computer before she could get sucked into any more work and meandered downstairs again, this time to get some food.

Being lazy and not wanting to cook, she just put out a pot to boil before throwing in some dumplings. Nora really didn't want to cook today. Food was cooked and eaten, warming Nora. She looked at the time, it only read 2:30 pm. Only half hour before the cafe closed. Good thing the warehouse didn't open til Thursday, which was in two days.

Nora sighed, she really hoped she could find someone before then.


	3. Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is tired. He works too many jobs and humans are that nice to monsters

Sans sighed as the door closed, leaving him in the darkness. He was exhausted. Plain and simple exhausted. Working three jobs, all of which paid shit. He had lost the fourth today. Now he was barely going to cover rent. The damned Landlady was overcharging the rent all because he was a monster.

Sometimes he hated coming to the surface. Everything, the humans made difficult. On purpose.

He sighed tiredly, suddenly glad that Papyrus had gone with Frisk and Toriel to the circus. He needed to find another job and fast. Rent was coming due in a week and he didn't know if his boss from the job he just left would pay for the week he had just worked.

After all, work rights were still sketchy as hell.

Sans drifted from where he was standing in front of the door and headed into Papyrus's room, where the computer was, intent on searching a new job. He hoped to find one that paid better, at least.

He booted up the computer, opening it to a work document and updated his resume. Then Sans opened up to the bookmarked page of jobs. He clicked the first one, it was a heavy loading job. It look liked it paid good, and the place seemed to be monster friendly. With a quiet sigh, he sent off a new resume and an altered cover letter.

Sans then continued this pattern for every other job.

Sometimes, he really hated the surface. But he still wouldn't trade it for being stuck underground.

 

X

Morning rolls around. He had no job today so there wasn't really a need to wake up early. It seemed that Papyrus was home.

Sans yawned, still tired. He was always tried. From the underground and now on the surface too. He was just too damn tired. Sans was always tired. With a heavy sigh, he fixed a smile on his face and headed out of his room.

 

"GOOD MORNING SANS! IS IT YOUR DAY OFF?" Papyrus asks from the kitchen. Sans feels his smile is a little less strained and a little more real at the sound of his brother's voice and cheer. 

 

"Yeah paps. It's my day off." Sans replies in his usual lazy manner, stopping by the kitchen to observe his brother. 

 

"So how was the circus?" Sans asked, curious as to how it turned out. 

 

"IT WAS DELIGHTFUL! THERE WERE HUMAN PERFORMING SO MANY STUNTS AND I DID SOLVE MANY PUZZLES! I ALSO IMPRESSED MANY HUMANS WITH MY SHEER AWESOMENESS AND SKILL!" Papyrus happily recounted for his brother, well aware that today was not a day off. 

 

"sounds pretty awesome paps, maybe next time i'll go with you." Sans said ambiguously as he started to move again Papyrus's room.

 

"BREAKFAST IS ALMOST READY!" Papyrus called after his brother.

 

"Thanks paps" Sans acknowledged with a lazy wave. 

He booted up the computer and  immediately checked his email. 

 

There was just one unread message.

 

"huh." Everyone else he had sent his resume hadn't even bothered to send back a rejection. Maybe that's what this was?

 

With the slight feeling of dread, Sans opened the email and...stared at it in slight shock. 

He had just been hired. Just like that, right off the bat. No interview, no nothing.

 

And it seemed that he would start on Thursday. Sans really hoped this wasn't a joke. But he wasn't going to have high hopes or expections, it was eaiser that way when he was let down.

 

(He was only a little bit curious about this Nora person. Maybe he'd check out the address today?)

 


	4. BP's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BP comes home

BP sighed as he dropped his keys into the wooden stand that Nora's father had gotten him as a gift one day. Today had been a long day, an early start then to make his day more interesting, Nora pulls a muscle in her arm. Then there were the curious questions from the customers as to Nora's absence. Much of her regular customers came for her cheer and steady aura. Then when he had been hired, it had taken them time to warm up.

Now the people came not just for her but for BP's own sarcasm, wit and humour. Sure he's not as funny as a damn laughing skeleton, but he's pretty good at making the regulars laugh and that's as good as it damn well gets.

(He's so fucking glad that he didn't have to work for Mettaton anymore. So fucking glad.)

BP knew that she was going to injure herself with all that damn physical work. Sometimes he just wished she used her damn magic to save him from a soul attack. Even her father agreed with him! And that was bloody well saying something!

Normally, at this point he would head to grillby's but he did say that he would check if Nora had put up that add like she had said she would. Stars above that woman was stubborn, he did pity any man or monster alive that ended up with her.

BP turned on his laptop and logged into the company account.

' _Yup, she did have the add up.'_ He nodded his head to himself. A notification slid itself into view from the left.

It seemed that someone had already applied for the job. With a curious click, BP opened the notification and was taken to the response page.

BP stared at the message, eyes wide. It was an application from Sans! He hadn't seen the skeleton for a while now! Maybe a year or more! Not to mention, he's one the monster that Nora and her family were on the look out for. This would be the perfect excuse to have him close by! And by Extension, his brother too!

BP hadn't even seen Sans's Bony ass in Grillby's either! It was weird as hell when the guy just stopped showing up.

With a grin, BP wrote an acceptance email and sent it off before texting Nora.

_ ~Found them and one's been hired. His name is Sans. _

BP, filled with a sense of pride and contentment, decided to head off to Grillby's to celebrate. Finally after three years, it's a step in the right direction.


	5. Nora's Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora receives the text, more is revealed...

Work or not, Nora always got up at 7. Be it rain or shine. Even when she hates it but her own body clock refused to let her do anything else.

So seven, on the dot, she woke. Hair a complete mess from her usual night of tossing and turning, Nora reached over to her phone and checked it for any new messages or notifications.

There was one from BP and that had been sent at around 10 last night.

_~Found them and one's been hired. His name is Sans._

Nora stared at it blankly as her mind started to work again. Suddenly her eyes widened! Finally three years of searching for them, one had applied for a job. Her family is going be so happy that they have been found!

With a grin that could have been used to light the room, Nora set to text back to BP regardless if he was awake or not.

 

_~You beauty!! We're one step closer! Thanks so much BP!_

 

She needed to get things ready! Have people aware of the changes. Finally, after a few years of inactivity, things were going to be on the move again!

Nora immediately jump on to her computer to set up the new contract that 'Sans', Nora let out an almost hysterical giggle, would have to sign. God even his name made her giddy!

She made sure to add a few extra things that he would have to fill out, like his address and phone number, as well as an emergency contact, all of which fit neatly under the title of health and safety. Sometimes human conventions such as this were handy in getting more information from people, or rather monsters in this case.

Once the contract was ready, Nora printed it out and left it to sit on the dinner table. That way she won't forget to pack it when she headed into work tomorrow. In the meantime, she had some phone calls to make.

X

 _"_ _Heya sweetie!"_ Her father answered the phone in his usual happy manner. Nora laughed and answered just as cheerfully.

"Hey Dad!"

 _"Oh! Something good happened?"_ Her father immediately picked on her happy mood.

"We _Found_ them!" There was a whole lot of emotions packed into that one word. Relief happiness, reverence with hints of worry and apprehension.

There is a clatter of something being dropped on the other end.

 _"You found them?!"_ Her dad asks in shock and when Nora answers a yes, he lets out a yell of delight.

 _"We can finally start following his orders!"_ Sounding so happy and free as he laughed, Nora couldn't help but join in.

"Dad! We need to set the protocols in motion now that we've found them" Nora reminded her father, somewhat breathlessly, still not off the cloud oh happiness that she had found.

 _"Not to worry dear! I well let the others know! We've been getting ready for this for generations! I think everyone is going to be happy that you've found them! On another note. How close are they now?"_ Her father asked returning to the serious side of the conversation, though the glee could still be heard in his voice.

"I have one hired. It's Sans." Nora answered more calmer than she was before.

 _"So, the older one. Hmm, I believe that it was mentioned that he had the ability to see stats. You need to hide yours or have a good reason for your LV to be so high."_ Her father ran over some information that Nora had forgotten.

"I'll try hiding it for now. I need some practice anyway." Nora decided then and there before taking a breath and feeling her magic shift. She knew by previous experience that here LV had changed to 0 and so had her EXP.

 _"Be careful honey, when you get too distracted, your stats always shift back."_ Her father's worried voice carried over the phone.

"I've had a lot more practice since I was a kid! I've got this!" Nora soothed his worries with a confident grin on her face and in her voice.

_"Alright. But still, be careful."_

"I will dad."

That seemed to satisfy him. Their goodbyes were said and both had hung up.

 _'Now...what am I going to do?'_ Nora thought restlessly as she stared at the clock which only read 8:00.

Her stomach growled as if a response to her question.

 _'Right, food. Haven't had any of that yet.'_ With that, Nora headed into the kitchen to prepare for some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think "He" is??


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is suspicious. BP has more knowledge than a cat would have expected to have.

Sans casually strolled past the address that had been given in the acceptance email. He wanted to find out the kind of person who would hire a monster right off the bat. So he decided to do a little snooping.

First, he googled her name and up with it came a cafe, the Creatlach Cafe. He remembered hearing about it in the media. It had been a year since monsters had arrived on the surface and this cafe was one of the few that hired his own kind.

With a better idea of who had hired him, Sans decided to proceed to the next step in his plan. Go there.

X

Sans had been in the general area before and so, instead of taking the local transport, he just took a shortcut to one of the back alleys and started from there.

It didn't take long to find the street since it seemed that luck was on his side as the alleyway was right next to the street he was after. Steven-street.

And there, in the distance, he could see the tell-tell signs of a cafe. Sans had a hunch that that was Creatlach Cafe. He wasn't wrong.

He crossed the road so he was on the same side as the cafe and slowly made his way there, being sure to not look too obvious as he looked through the large glass window.

Sans saw a flash of orange and nearly stopped in shock when he recognised the monster. It was Burger Pants. To be honest, Sans never really got on with the monster on a friendly level, just on the acquaintance level. If you could call seeing each other at Grillby and occasionally in MTT resort when they were underground, acquaintances.

He seemed...happy and so did all the humans there. Sans kept walking past, and soon he was out of sight.

 _'That place might'en seem too bad.'_ Sans thought, though still not sold on it.

X

BurgerPants had seen Sans walk past. The cat monster knew what Sans was doing. He was scoping out the place. Originally BP had thought of Sans as a lazy ass who just slept and joked around. But with the knowledge he got from working for Nora and her father, he understood that there might be more to it. But even they weren't too sure about it. Nora and her father knew of a few things. Rests were one of them but the question as to whether anyone else did, was a different matter altogether.

BP had a feeling why Sans was so good a hiding and dodging. It wasn't the best of one.

Maybe sending that email as soon as he got it wasn't the best idea. Especially if that was the main reason why Sans swung by. Hopefully, Sans saw what he needed and showed up for work on Thursday, which was tomorrow. BP was glad to help the Osso family, especially when they had helped him and never asked for anything in return.

BP sighed at his own thoughts before shaking it off and serving the next customer.

Josh was quite nice, a good quiet regular who came often enough that BP had a good conversation going about his home life and the misses.

This beat working for Mettaton.

Hell Anything beat working for Mettaton!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can figure out the languages used and what the word mean, you'll know that I wasn't very creative with this ^^"  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora meet Sans. Sans, meet Nora.

Thursday morning had Nora feeling completely jittery. Dread, apprehension and joy warred with each other in her chest. She didn't know how this would go down, she's already checked her stats numerous times just to make sure it was hidden.

She knew that stat hiding was a skeleton thing and that if Sans every found out, Nora had a feeling that the time after wouldn't be the best.

'Well _at least I have about 8 weeks to hide?'_ She thought meekly to herself.

7:30 rolled around and Nora was out the door. Time to meet her newest worker.

X

When she arrived, it looked that BP was already having a nice chat with Sans.

 _'Shit, he looks even more put together than me.'_ She thought as watched the interaction and noticed that BP had only given one nervous tell.

"...And there she is. Heya Boss!" BP called out and waved Nora over. She cooled her nerves and acted as if he were just an ordinary worker and not someone important.

"Hi, I'm Nora and owner of the Creatlach Cafe." Nora held out a hand to the shorter skeleton. She stared at him in the eye and took the time to examine his features from her peripheral vision.

 _'How is he taller than me?'_ Nora thought to herself as she stared at the base of his eye sockets, noticing that he stood slightly over her but then again, she was only 5'3. The skeleton was only slightly taller.

He seemed to have a permanent grin that somehow widened at the sight of her offered hand. Sans himself, wore a blue faded hoodie, a white undershirt. She couldn't see what he was wearing on the bottom half, but from memory, Nora thinks it was black shorts.

Sans reached out to the hand offered.

" _Pffffttttt"_

There was utter silence in the cafe before Nora dissolved into giggling. In all her mental preparations for meeting the skeleton, this was not part of it. It had caught her so off guard that she couldn't help but laugh and it seemed that Sans was chuckling with her too.

"old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it never gets old." Sans spoke, his voice surprisingly deep, still chuckling.

"I can see why! No one expects it!" Nora wheezed back with a large grin on her face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton." He introduced himself with what seemed like a more genuine grin that he one the had when she first saw him.

"Well Sans the Skeleton, I can tell it's going to be a ball having you around!" Nora grinned at the monster in delight before suddenly realising what she had just said.

"With people who have as good as humour as you, I can feel it in my sole!" Sans cracked another pun, playing off her unintentional dance pun that had Nora giggling again.

"At this rate! I won't be able to tell you what the job is about because I'll be laughing so hard!" Nora exclaimed through breaths.

"Alright, alright. I'll put a Sock in it" Sans relented but not before firing off one more.

"So! Come on this way to the back!" Nora moved slowly, still recovering from the sudden bouts of laughter.

"BP, you okay with manning the shop?" Nora stopped, her mind turning back to her other employee. It seemed that she had stopped too suddenly as Sans hadn't noticed her stopping and walked right into her.

"Oh! Sorry Sans!" Nora smiled at the skeleton apologetically.

"nah, it's cool." Sans waved it off, still grinning. Satisfied that everything was fine with the skeleton, Nora turned back to BurgerPants.

"Heh, you speak as if I'm still learning. I'll be fine! Go and show bony-butt the ropes!" BP casually laughed her concern off.

"Alright, I will but you do realise that the setting that you've see the early mocha is too high and it'll burn right?" She pointed out with a wink and let out a small laugh when BP yelped to change the knob.

"Goddamn it Nora!" BP's voice followed the pair into the back room.

"Well, this is it!" Nora gestured to the lack lustre semi large storage room, filled with boxes of all different sizes.

"I've been meaning to get some help for working here but I just keep forgetting, and then this happened." This being the pulled muscles in her shoulder, which she pointed at as she spoke.

Sans had let out a low whistle, which Nora had no idea how he was capable of. But hey, magic right?

"You've been hefting this all on your own?" Sans asked as he continued to take in the view.

"Not really, sometimes BP helps." She tries to brush it off and make it not look like she's a work a workaholic.

"uh-huh." Nora got the feeling that he didn't believe her.

"So, uh yeah. The job is basically moving the crates, loading them onto the trucks for delivery or unloading them when they're being dropped off. There are some forms to fill the cargo leaves our care and when it arrives. Right now, I'll show you how the computer system works and then everything else."  
Nora explained as she started to head to a door, just slightly off to the right.

X

Sans stared at the human before him, Nora. There was something about her that had him uncomfortable. When she had been laughing, he had a quick look at her stats. Everything was at zero but as he had watched it, it was like the numbers had flickered. They had shifted, if only for a second. It was still too fast for him to get a reading but they had changed.

He didn't know that human stats could do that and he was pretty damn sure that didn't happen naturally.

Something was up. And Sans's own curiosity was demanding that he find out but at the same time, he didn't want to looka gift horse in the mouth.

This was certainly a first for him, in all the timelines he had experienced so far.

 

 


	8. Sans falls asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a feeling that something is up. but he's also been working too hard.

Once Sans understood what was going on, Nora left him to it and as she passed by BP on the way out, she gave him a pointed look.

BP nodded, understanding immediately what she was asking for. Nora smiled, she was glad to have his help in this.

With that, she left only stopping to have a small chat with the regulars.

X

Nora was unaware of the skeleton staring hard at her soul, once again trying to get a read on her stats.

This time there was no flicker.

X

The interaction she had with the skeleton in the following weeks was barely even basic. She came in the mornings before he arrived to handle the paperwork and finances of the cafe and the shipping company.

Because of this, there was rarely any interaction. But that didn't mean that Sans didn't try.

He cracked a few jokes here and there, all of which Nora found hilarious. Some light conversation about work was passed around but they seemed to die when it Sans started prying.

Nora would always have something that needed urgent attention and after it had happened three times, Sans learnt to stop asking about home life and anything in regards to her stats. But that didn't stop a twisting feeling in his magic when she was around him.

At least the pay was good.

X

Sans huffed, exhausted as he decided to cheat and use his magic to move the crates. He had been working overtime on the other three jobs he had and it had gotten to the point where he had been barely getting any sleep.

He'd start his day at 4am, get to work and start emptying garbage bins and finish that at around 7. Then he would take a short cut to Cafe Creatlatch and finished up there at around 4 and work til 1am at a bar, acting as comedy material and a waiter. Not to mention, every second day he didn't work at the Creatlatch and worked a construction job that when from 7 to 5.

Sans was quietly glad that today wasn't one of those days. He was also glad that tomorrow was his day off from construction work and that cafe was closed. He wasn't sure how he would handle being around BP this time. Especially when he knew that BP was up to something.

He could feel beads of sweat manifest themselves as he started to move the next 5 boxes at once. He was so tired.

 _'I'm am so taking a break after this, after_ all _I'm feeling bone tired.'_ Sans chuckled at his own joke, unaware that his magic on the boxes wavered.

Once the boxes were ready for tomorrow, sans practically dragged himself to the break room and collapsed into a chair.

 _'I'll just take a nap...just a quick nap...'_ Sans told himself as he slowly nodded off.

He didn't wake up.

X

Nora stumbled through the door back door of the Creatlatch with sleep still fogging her mind.

She saw that some of the lights were still on but it didn't quite register in her mind, instead, Nora ended up walking to the lights that were in the break room.

As usual, the break room was fairly neat with everything in its. The dishes were washed and set out to dry, there weren't any cups out. The only problem was that one chair that hadn't been tucked in. Nora turned her gaze to the chair and the skeleton sleeping in it.

That was when her brain decided to turn on.

 _'WHAT?'_ She stared at Sans with incredulity. Either he came in earlier than her or...he didn't go home yesterday. Nora turned to look at the log book to see when Sans arrived and if he had left at all.

 _'Nope, He stayed the whole night.'_ She turned back to the skeleton and, not for the first time, took notice of the dark shadows under his eyes. As the weeks had gone by, Nora had noticed that the bags had gotten progressively darker and darker but when she pried the only thing she could get out of the skeleton was that he worked overtime and on a fair few different jobs.

 _'How many jobs do you have to work and for how long to pass out from pure exhaustion?'_ She thought to herself as she continued to stare.

This couldn't go on. She wasn't going to let one of the last two skeleton monsters 'fall down' because she didn't say anything. If nothing else, Nora was going to have a nice, long chat with Sans when he woke.

In the meantime, she needed to get his bony butt upstairs. While Nora may have moved out, she still left some of her things there. The bed being one of them, she would crash on it when she worked overtime and was too damn tired to go home.

Nora awkwardly hefted Sans up, bridle style and was surprised by how light he was, in comparison to a human male about the same height. With a shake of her head, she headed to the upstairs apartment.

X

Nora laid the skeleton down gently on the mattress and pulled up the covers to let him sleep.

She wasn't sure of his stats, since she had kept all magic usage to a minimum. Today, however, she was going to. Nora needed to know how he was since he had just collapsed.

*Sans  
*LV 1  
*HP 0.8/1   
*EXP 0  
*Sleeping peacefully.

Nora frowned at the stats before her. How the hell had he been able to survive with just 1 HP?! Not to mention that it was already lowered! This did not bode well for anyone and least of all him! Nora took a deep breath before performing a more in-depth scan.

*MP 45/600  
* 1 ATK  
* 1 DEF  
*Exhausted from working too hard

That added to her worries. It seemed that he hadn't been getting enough sleep to the point his magic was using itself up just to keep that bone head going.

She needed to have him work normal hours with enough time for his magic and his health to restore.

She needed him to work for her and only her.


	9. Ridiculous measures, weird demands, Terms set, end of arc 1

Nora sighed as she looked at the clock, today was one of the days the cafe didn't open. She had intended on only showing up to do some paperwork but her plans were thrown off course.

Instead of sitting in her office, Nora had taken the paperwork up to the apartment where Sans slept and started work there, waiting for the skeleton to wake. Every now and again, Nora felt herself twitch. The fact that Sans was so still in his sleep put her on edge, and since it was already midday that somehow made it worse.

Nora sighed, she couldn't put off her paranoid behaviour any longer. With a soft tug of her magic, a gentle glow of green surrounded the still unconscious skeleton. Washing away the physical traces of weariness, the chips, cuts and small areas where the bone has flaked. All of that vanished as the magic reached into Sans and healed him as much as possible.

There were parts where Nora could feel his magic resist hers but ultimately submitted. Nora kept Sans immersed in her magic for a while, to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. After she was sure, she gently withdrew her magic from Sans and just waited for him to wake.

As soon as her magic had receded from Sans, Nora was hit with a wall of exhaustion that left her eyes drooping slightly. She had forgotten what prolonged lack of use for her magic did, Nora hated the lethargic feeling that it gave her. Right now she needed to be awake and there when Sans woke up. She had some questions for him.

X

 Nora jerked awake when she felt someone ghosting pasting her. She searched the room and just at the door she found Sans attempting to open the door out of the apartment.

“And where do you think you’re going, Sans?” Though her voice was still rough sleep, it still stopped Sans dead.

“Just heading home.” The skeleton didn’t turn around.

“We need to talk. Sit down.” Nora gestured to the chair that sat in the corner of the room, opposite her. The skeleton slowly turned and just stood there, staring at Nora intensely.

Nora maintained eye contact and held her gesture to the chair. She was not backing down from this. Sans released a sigh and complied with her demands and moved to sit on the chair.

“a’right. Whada wanna know?” Sans asked in a defeated manner.

“How many jobs do you work?” Nora asked flatly. Sans flinched.

“…A guy’s gotta pay the rent, you know?” Sans dodged sloppily. A single eyebrow is raised in response.

“…4.” Came the quiet response.

Nora felt her hackles rise in anger, her face gave nothing away as she stared down Sans while wrestling her anger back down to human levels.

“Quit all of them, you’re working for me full time and I’ll pay you double what they do combined,” Nora commanded with a steady voice but Sans could see her jaw clench.

His eye socket’s widened when he finally registered what she said. He could do nothing but stare at her in wonder and surprise.

In return, she continued to stare at him in a deadpan manner. On this, she would not be trifled with. Nora was going to get Sans to quit all his other jobs one way or another. Even if she had to resort to black mail. There was no way she was going to continue to let the skeleton risk his life.

“wha…No, no no. You can’t be serious?” Sans started to laugh, though it was one filled with nervousness and one that didn’t quite believe her. Nora did not laugh with him, nor did her face change.

“I am very serious. Quit all and I’ll pay you double combined.”

Sans suddenly started laughing, he doubled over in what seemed to be hilarious, gut splitting laughter. He laughed to the point where Nora could see blue tears slipping from his closed eye sockets.

“Ahh, you’re just _gut_ -splitting hilarious!” Sans looked at her, his smile turned cold. “Don’t play me for a fool.”

Nora scowled at his attitude, he was forcing her hand. This was going to be overkill but Nora didn’t have another trigger that was easy and as vulnerable as Papyrus. God she didn’t want to do this.

“I’m not, but Papyrus is easy. He’s innocent and sweet enough.” Nora spoke coldly as her face hardened.

Blue flashed in his left eye. “Don’t you dare threaten me with Papyrus or Y O U R  G O I N G  T O  H A V E  B A D  T I M E.”

“Harm me and the failsafe activates. Quit all your jobs and work for me full time.” Nora repeated her demands.

“You are damn ridiculous. Threatening me with my brother just to get me to work for you…You’re just sick. Twisted and sick.” Sans spat, Nora didn’t blink.

“I’ll start on Monday; you better pay me double.” Sans finished before vanishing from the apartment and as soon as he disappeared, Nora felt her energy leave her. It’d been a while since she had done something like this. Not to mention, usually there was the threat of death hanging over the people she did it too and they tended to jump when she told them to.

Her phone started to ring and when Nora looked at the screen, she cringed.

It was BP.

 _‘Welp, this is going to be interesting.’_ Nora thought to herself and took a breath before answering the phone as cheerfully as she could.

“Heyyyy BP! What’s up?”

“...What did you do?” BP’s voice came through the phone; as dead pan as can be.

Nora winced.

 


	10. They took BP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dabble, out of order for this, but kinda not?  
> It's 3:30 in the morning and things don't always make sense!  
> Either way! Enjoy!!

It had happened on the day when Sans and Nora had work on the same day. But for some reason BP hadn’t shown.

Nora took the front of shop with ease, greeting customer that met her enthusiasm and asking for BP. The smiles and genuine concern didn’t stop the dread accumulating in her stomach.

BP doesn’t not just show up for work, if he’s sick, he call. He doesn’t not show. ‘That’s not like him’ Nora thought as she continued her work.

She had asked Sans if he had seen the cat but his reply was old and civil.

“No I ain’t seen him around” Sans had answered without even turning around.

Nora still remembered his threat when he found out she had stopped by to drop off his new contract with his brother.

She’d almost put him at her level of threats. Almost. He just needed the reputation.

It was then, a man earing shorts and a tee shirt, broke her out of her thoughts when he walked in. Somehow, Nora felt the dread solidify into lead.  

“Um…are you Nora? The owner of the café?” he asked with a rather confused expression.

Nora nodded slowly.

“Here, I was asked to give you this and to stay til you opened it.” He handed her a small wodden box, the size for trinkets. Fear gripped her.

Gently she took it off from him and cracked open the lid.

Dust. _It had dust in it_.

Terror clawed at her throat when she could just see a bracelet. The bracelet she had given him when BP had saved her life. When he found out who she was, what she was and accepted her.

Nora calmly closed the lid, keeping her poker face, she looked at the man.

“I’ll give you $150 if you tell me who gave you this box.” The box gently clacked against he counter as she set it down.

(She could feel her magic struggling to lash out, to find and kill what had hurt her. BP was hers.)

“I ca do better, he’s outside in the black sedan” The guy singled him out without even pointing.

Nora stiffly took out the cash from the till and handed it to him before taking of her apron.

“Hang here for a while, I need to do something” She told the guy and called Sans over.

“Take over for a bit and get this guy a drink. Anything he wants.” Nora was too damn angry to bother trying to keep this polite.

She could see Sans apparise her from the corner of her eye but she didn’t care.  She had some _business_ to take care of.

The skeleton didn’t say anything to her, he nabbed the apron and stepped right in her shoes.

Nora picked up the box like it was going to break in a thousand pieces and walked out the back.

(Sans looked at her, he could see her soul start to darken. The rage made him shiver. It was…worse then _those times…)_

As she went out back she pulled out her phone. She had a call to make.

 

XX

Nora casually sauntered up to the car that was still waiting for the borad shorts guy to come back out. She knew there was one guy in the car so she mad sure to have the first two buttons of her blouse undone.

She daintily knocked on the car window and presented a glowing smile at the guy inside.

 

“Hi! I was wondering if you could help me out?” Nora felt her smile turn flirtatious.

The man in the car, with a bald head and beady eyes leered at her with a predatory grin.  


“And what can I _Help_ you with?” Nora supressed her shudder of disgust at the implication, watching as his eyes roamed over her breasts. What she didn’t supress, however, was her desire to deck him.

The sound of bone crunching as the man crumpled was very something that was quite satisfying to her ears.

Nora’s smile slid off her face as she unlocked the door and shoved the man aside.

She was getting her answers now.

XX

 

“So, anyone want to tell me why this guy is tied up to a chair with a bloody noise and who all you guys are?” Sans’ drawled with a raised browbone, breaking the silence.

“Cause if this is against the law, then I’m out.” He continued, giving each of the four guys a lazy stare.

Nora felt her anger flare again, but she couldn’t get herself to hurt sans for not knowing. Instead she needed him to understand. She gently shoved the box she had been clutching as a life line ever since she returned to the shop with the man.

“Open it.” Her voice croaked, Nora’s rage had left her voice almost imcapable of speaking.

“okay?” Sans looked down and opened it. Nora knew the moment he understood. His pinprick for eyes vanished.

“What is going on?” He demanded, eye sockets completely dark.

“They have BP” one of the guys spoke when it was clear Nora wasn’t.

“Who does?” Sans demanded.

 

“We’re about to find out.” Nora snarled causing Sans to flinch. His gaze snapped to her. She was looking at the man in the chair who just started to stir.

(The utter look of hatred, rage and that predatory gleam made him shudder. Who the hell was she?)

XXX

The first thing out of that guy’s mouth was “Where the fuck am I?”

The second thing was “What the fuck is that doing here?”

Before Sans could say anything, the sound of skin hitting skin filled the air.

The skeleton looked at Nora in surprise. He hadn’t expected her to move that fast.

“You don’t speak to him like that. Ever.” Her eyes were covered by her even if he couldn’t see her face, he could _feel_ her rage.

“You! You bitch! How fucking dare you! You monster fucker!” The man spit at her.

Nora felt her eyes grow cold. She leaned in close.

“You are fucking dead. You’re on the bone clan territory.” She whispered with vicious glee. Nora could see the man’s eyes widen in fear before it was poorly hidden.

“Then hell you kno’ ‘bout the bone clan? Nd why you protecting them? Da bone clan aint no monster supporter!” He bluffed poorly.

Nora felt a grin split her face and watched as the guy sweat.

“You know what Creatlach means pal?” Nora practically purred as she circled he guy in the chair.

“No, I donno. Then hell has it to do wich you anyway?” His fear turned indignant.

“Creatlach means Skeletons. Or rather _Bones_ …” The man blanched as he stared at her with wide eyes.

“….You…” He breathed in shock.

“You understand, good. Now let’s talk. Where. Is. My. Friend?” Nora growled. She could feel her canines sharpen and elongate.

The man gulped and put up a weak token fight before spilling the beans.

Pity, it only took the threat of harm to make the man talk. Either way, she had a name and an address.

Now She had a target. Now she could get payment.

XX

Sans watched the exchange with cautious and confused eyes. The more they talked the more Sans felt ridiculous. It was as if he stumbled into a mob battle, like the ones he’d watched on TV.

And what the hell kind of name was the ‘Bone clan’?

And why were her stats fluctuating again?

Sans watched the human pull out her phone and spoke.

“I’ve got an address, I want a 10 man squad, find BP and Kill anyone in your way.” Sans’ eyes snapped to her, did he just hear that right??

_‘Kill…?’_

“Hey! Hey, what’s this about killing?” He asked with apprehension but all protests died on his tongue.

Nora whipped her head around to him, her eyes were cold, primal and filled with rage. He could see her fangs more clearly as her face twisted into a snarl.

(Were they always like that?)

“They have BP, They hurt him and I want payment.” She growled, a sound a human shouldn’t have been able to make.

“You’re coming with us.” Nora jerked her head to the car and waited for Sans to get in.

As he walked forward, Sans eyes the two humans as they flanked him. It made him feel caged, not a feeling he liked all that well. But he wanted to know what the hell was going on and to see if he could help BP. He might not like the guy but they worked for the same shitty boss at some point, the solidarity was there. After all, monsters needed to stick together on the surface.

Sans gingerly sat in the car and waited.

“Get all the information out of him and then come join us.” Nora didn’t even raise her voice and they didn’t say anything.

The door was closed for her.

“I’ll explain everything later. Stay with Simons and Grey, they’ll keep you safe.” Nora nodded to each man respectively as the car moved.

_‘…What the hell did I get myself into?’_

 


	11. The new contract and meeting Papyrus (Break from the serious!

Nora walked to the front door of Sans the skeleton. After that tongue lashing, BP icily reminded her to have a new contract ready for Sans to sign. She winced when she thought about what he said.

‘Since you’re so stupid enough to threaten Papyrus, you can go and give Sans the new contract. This wasn’t in the plan and you know it. Had you some tact, then maybe he wouldn’t hate you.’

Nora agreed, however, she had only agreed to give the contract, she refused to apologise for something that she did for his own good. They needed the brother and they needed them safe, not one that had fallen down and one unable to function without the other.

Nora wasn’t going to allow even one of them to be dusted by overworking himself! Especially not when the Spider clan were starting to get too big for their boots.

She had pulled up to the address on the contract and what she saw made her frown. The place looked run down, and it reminded her of the slums or an abandoned public housing apartment block that was no longer being maintained.

_‘There is_ no way _it should take Sans four jobs to pay the rent of this place and if he can only afford this…’_

This is going to change, Nora promised herself however now it might not be the best time to change it, especially with Sans the way he is now.

_‘I don’t think I’d make it out in one piece…’_

Nora had made tentative way up. The walls were cover in graffiti and the stairs was flooded with paper, takeaway containers and other bits of garbage. By the time, she had arrived on the second floor, her resolve had moved from having personal words with the landlord to just moving them out of the damn place completely.

_‘Damn the standards of the government! This place isn’t even fit for a dog to be living here!’_

She found the door to Sans’ apartment at the end of the corridor, number 218 could just be seen under the spray-painted word _‘Monster’_.

Nora clenched her teeth and felt her magic jump. She immediately smothered her rage at the humans and hoped Sans couldn’t sense it. Nora made one final check on her stats, they hadn’t changed.

With a deep breath, Nora knocked soundly on the door.

“I’M  COMING!  WHO  IS  IT?”  Came a booming voice. Nora smiled, _‘Papyrus’_

The door leapt open and suddenly she was off her feet and was being swung in circles.

“A  HUMAN!  HOW  MAY  THE  GREAT  PAPYRUS  HELP  YOU?  WOULD  YOU  LIKE  TO  COME  INSIDE?”

Nora giggled, he was just too adorable!

“Hello, Papyrus! I’m Nora, Sans’ boss and –“

Papyrus’s face changed to one of expected exasperation.

“HAS  THAT  LAZY  BONES  BEEN  SLACKING  OFF AT  WORK?”

“No, no! Not at all! In fact, Sans is one of my best workers!”

_(Considering I only have two workers…)_

“REALLY?  THEN  WHY  HAVE  YOU  COME?  SANS JUST  LEFT  FOR  WORK.” There was a flash of something on the tall skeleton’s face and Nora knew that Papyrus knew more than he let on.

“I was just here to drop off a new contract for Sans to sign. I’m getting him to work for me full time”

“OH!  DOESN’T  SANS  ALREADY  WORK  FOR  YOU?”

Nora had to tread carefully.

“He does, this is just to finalize the paperwork. Would you mind giving this to me for me?”

“OF  COURSE  HUMAN!  I  WILL  TELL  MY  BROTHER  THAT  YOU DROPPED  BY!”

Nora smiled as she handed over the thick envelope with the contract.

“BY  THE  WAY  WHAT  IS  YOUR  NAME?”

“Nora! My name is Nora.” She grinned at the skeleton as he beamed at her.

“NICE  TO  MEET  YOU,  NORA  THE  HUMAN!”

“Nice to meet you too, the Great Papyrus! Well, I gotta go now, need to make sure my café is still standing!

Bye Papyrus!” Nora waved as she walked away.

“GOODBYE  HUMAN!  IT  WAS  NICE  TO  MEET  YOU!”

With a smile, Nora happened to glance at her car and stopped dead.

Sans was there. He was there and coming into the building. Panic and fear slammed her into a frenzy of movement. She held as still as possible and her eyes tracked the skeleton until he disappeared from view. He had entered the building.

_‘Now!’_

With fluid movements, Nora vaulted over the ledge of the balcony and hung onto the edge and waited. She could hear the muffled sound of slippers on the concrete floor. A quick peek to the hallway on level 1 gave Nora the fleeting glance to the end of Sans’ blue jacket. Once he was completely out of sight, Nora slipped onto floor one.

Nora could hear the sound of Sans on the floor above, and she stayed deathly still until she heard the sound of a closing door. She held that position for another five seconds before Nora jumped from the first floor and rolled into a running position. She sprinted to her car.

Nora hurriedly opened the car door, losing some time fumbling with the keys. She got inside, turned on the engine and quietly drove from the view of the building. Once she was sure Sans couldn’t see her car, Nora floored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R!  
> It could be read and review orrrr.....Read and relax!


	12. Nora Cleans out the Bad guys (WARNING - GORE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning guys, there is killing and gore. I haven't really described stuff like this before so this is out of my comfort zone! But please do let me know how I do!

The car pulled into a dead-end road with a warehouse slouched at the end. The water creating an almost deserted and haunted look. If not for the fact that Nora could _sense_ the souls inside.

Hiding.

They knew she was coming.

Regardless, the sight of the warehouse did leave her with a question.

“Why is it always warehouses?” She muttered to herself. It baffled her why, whenever she busted a gang on her territory or someone harming those under her protection, Nora usually found them in warehouses! Even when she first moved into this area, the long-time mobs were also found in warehouses!

(Sans shot her a side glance, slight confused as to where this was coming from.)

It wasn’t long after they had pulled in, another two SUVs pulled in and men piled out.

“Ain’t somebody gonna tell me why we’re not waiting for the police?” Sans questioned as he stared Nora down.  She sighed in return.

“Monsters…The police are still prejudice to monsters and when they hear that BP works for me, they won’t even bother.” She explained, weariness making itself known in her body language as she opened the car door, but Sans didn’t care. He had to know.

“What do you mean?”

Nora looked him in the socket, the door open and her body half way out.

“When you work for the most powerful mob, even the police fear for their life.”

She got out, her dark hair snapping sharply behind her as she started barking orders.

Sans stared at his Hands. He….Joined a Mob? No that isn’t right, he didn’t join them, he just works for the boss. He could feel a hysterically laughter start to crawl out of his mouth.  He had just condemned Paps if anything were to happen to him! The police wouldn’t even help him now!

  _CRACK_. Sans stared at the opposite car door. _Hadn’t he just been looking outside?_

“You haven’t joined us, but just working for me means you have my protection. Papyrus will be safe Sans and he’s going to need his brother there so you need to Keep Your Head On.” Nora’s voice pressed against his soul and when he looked back at her, he could see her DETERMINATION. That Spark of red.

He nodded tiredly. “For Paps.”

Nora nodded curtly and withdrew.

X

The brown-haired woman stepped out. She could feel her magic wanting out.

“Sweep the area. Find BP and kill those who resist. You know the protocol for those who surrender.”

Her men just looked at her before moving into the warehouse. Nora knew some of them had volunteered and that some of them knew BP and took this as a personal insult.

She watched as the sound of gunfire started to echo through the area and her eyes began to sparkle, her magic coming to life in response to her anger and her vindictive satisfaction.

It took less than five minutes for two of her men returned from the warehouse. One man, with his gun out facing the windows and the other facing towards her but still scanning the area in case someone had slipped out.

“I wish you wouldn’t stand out in the open, Ma’am.” Was the first thing to come out of James’s mouth, his beard shifting with his frown.

“I know but this is something different.” Nora spoke back quietly. James sighed, his usually bight eyes, looked dim and subdued.

“I know. We found BP an-” Nora cut him off.

“How is he?” She asked urgently, she needed to know.

“It’s not looking good, he’s in real bad shape, we need some sea tea to boost his HP until we get him to out healers.”

“I’ll get the Tea.” Nora spoke as she reached back into the car to get a bottle that was slightly green and just glittered under the right light.

Sans watcher her movements with an almost empty look.

“Sans you stay here with Simon and John.” She looked to the two men, “Keep him safe, worst case take him and run.” The men nodded their assent but they didn’t look happy with it. She knew they weren’t but the brothers were more important than her.

Nora turned back to James and Michael, her voice hard. “Take me to BP.”

X

They led her inside to one of the rooms that looked to be closer to the front, it looked like they didn’t hold him as that important. Nora scoffed, he was plenty important. BO knew the ins and outs of every operation running in the city and every place that either had a positive or negative encounter with a monster. He’s in charge of her spy network. BP is her right-hand man.

What they led her to made her anger burn cold.

Nora could see the dust that was lightly scattered around the room, the way it stubbornly clung to the wood. And BP was there, kneeling in the middle of the room with chains attached to his wrists and ankles.

Then she got a good look at BP and felt her urge to murder rise.

He was missing his right ear. She could see the dust and blood mixing as it dribbled down the side of his face. Nora followed the trail and saw that his right eye also had a cut that ran down his right eye and stopped just above his cheek. The blood had crusted over but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to lose the eye. She had no idea if it had gotten infected or now.

His only ear flickered in her direction and she watched as his left eye struggled to open.

“…H..Hey Bo-ss…” His voice rasped from abuse. She tried not to think why or how.

“Hey BP, I came for you.” Nora could feel her tears well up as her voice carried softly.

She discretely checked his stats and her heart broke. 0.5.

Nora watched the cat monster open his mouth to speak, a coughing fit to the place of his words. Immediately she opened the bottle of sea tea and held it gently to his lips, letting him drink slowly. As soon as he swallowed, Nora could feel his energy rise. She checked his stats again. 10.5, better than last time but not enough. He kept drinking and Nora felt some measure of calm settle as BP’s continued to rise.

The bottle had been emptied.

“Thanks Boss..” BP sounded substantially better, the gasping rasp changed to a husky whistling.

“Any time BP, anytime. Now, you get some rest.” Nora chided, feeling more settled and less frazzled.

“I would but I’m a bit tied up.” He joked with a tired an strained smile.

“No, no puns for you,” Nora chuckled breathlessly, “as for being tied up, let me fix that.” Nora smiled as she reached for her magic, wrapping the sliver, grey strands around the chains and destroyed them, then her magic reached for BP and filled it with the intent to heal.

Nora could feel him, his soul. He was purple, filled with the perseverance to hold with Mettaton’s soul sucking job, kindness filled him but only inside. His rough edges and prickly demeanour chasing away most possible friends. He was strange and weird but he was her weird friend. A brother that looked after her when she was to stubborn to admit she needed help.   

A soft glow enveloped them.

_(Nora soothed away what the sea tea could not.)_

X

As soon as she felt BP go limp from the exhaustion, Nora motioned for James and Michael to pick up the monster.

“Take him outside and give me one of your guns.” Nora murmured.

James nodded before hefting her right-hand man up and pass her his hand gun before turning around and leaving in a similar fashion to when they arrived.

Michael guarding the front and James staying close behind. Nora waited a good five minutes to make sure they were outside, just to be safe and sure.

Then, she let her rage _go._

XX

Nora’s magic exploded from her body, blasting the chains that rattled uselessly from the force.

She had some _hunting_ to do.

The brown-haired woman stalked forward, her magic filling the space, rushing in to every crack, but there was too much of it. It saturated the air, making it difficult for anyone except her to stand and breath. A tail made of bone swayed menacingly as Nora walked through the building, shooting anyone who didn’t surrender and anyone who attacked her.

She bared her teeth in satisfaction of getting her revenge, this is what they deserve for harming, for taking her _Best Friend._  

A man attempted to jump her from behind.

The sound of bone piercing flesh graced her ears and she brought her tail forward, facing the man as he died on her tail. She stared in his eyes as he gurgled his last breath.

 “Monster.” He called her.

She merely sniffed and jerked her tail to the side, throwing him off. Giving him no thought.

Nora moved to the next room. It was barren save some support posts, rubbish and a single table. She stood there, her tail swaying as she listened to the heart beats of five men in this room.

They were waiting for her. Nora felt her blood lust rise and gave in.

_‘This is going to be fun’_

She dropped her gun on the floor with a clatter and when the dust settled, the five men burst into action.

And so did she.

Nora crouch, dodging some of the bullets and without wasting a single second, she dug her foot into the wood and flung herself forward to the man in the middle, her claws curved and ready to rip into flesh.

Then she noticed it, there was something grey on their hands and Nora felt her patience snap. How Dare this FILTH!!!

A downward lash from her right hand opened his throat, she could feel the spray on her face and her hand and without missing a beat, Nora thrust her left hand forward in the left guy’s stomach, ripping it out and then finishing the job with another deft swipe to his throat.

Nora then jumped at the man closest to the door, he stopped shooting, having run out of bullets and was resorting to hand-to-hand combat.

This was a dance she knew very well.

Dodge, dodge, strike, punch sidestep, jump, duck, high kick, step back, and lunge.

_SNAP_

He fell limp against the floor leaving two more.

Gunfire filled the air again and pain erupted from her back. Nora roared in pain and pumped put magic to staunch the bleeding. She was losing herself to her primal side. There wasn’t much she could do at this point. While the pain had cut through the bloodlust, it had clouded her mind with anger.

Her wing was forming and her prey would pay for injuring her with the metal pain.

She could feel her second skin shred from the strain of holding her wing, and as soon as it had fully formed, she snapped it open in the direction of the last two human _meat bags_ and cut them in half.

Blood sprayed onto the back wall and onto her wing. There was so much of it, and she relished that she was making those who hurt her pack mate pay. After all, they were only humans. Not that it made a difference to her. But these were the humans that had the Dust of her pack mate on their hands, she could see it.

She could see the way the remnants of BP’s magic clung to their fingers, hands and clothes.

They had to be dealt with. They had to be eliminated.

Nora took a breath to force herself to calm down. There were no more enemies for her to kill, no one else in the room but her.

Once she was in her right frame of mind, she cursed aloud. She had just killed five potential leads in her bloodlust.

That left her with the rest of the warehouse, well she ought to get on checking who surrendered and who didn’t and maybe, just maybe she’ll run into another lead.

( _She did doubt she would be that lucky.)_

Nora ventured through the rooms, giving them people she ran into a choice. Surrender or die.

Many surrendered and some resisted by fighting back. Nora didn’t hesitate to kill them. She had no conventional weapons like her gun, so instead she used her tail, wings and claws, only covering herself in more blood.

More surrendered when they saw her.

_(Red Demon and Blood Angel they called her. She heard their whispers even through the wood.)_

Those that surrendered, did so out of fear or because they had family at home. Them, she had left tied up with magic binds. While she did kill, at least she didn’t kill men who gave up. That was a different kind of disgusting, in her book at least.

 In the end, she had cleared the building with no sign of their Don.

_‘Coward must have run when he had the chance, or he was never here in the first place. Damn.’_

Nora sniffed, trying to catch a scent. There were too many humans and too many emotions filling the air, she couldn’t distinguish who it might be the Don.

She turned around and started to leave but her eyes caught the glistening red that was her footsteps. It seemed that the blood had been dripping of her and her wings. Looking down at herself, Nora blanched. Some of the blood had dried but most of it was still wet.

She looked like she belonged in a horror show! The effect was certainly enhanced by her wings, claws, teeth and tail!

She needed to force them away, Sans was still in the car.

With a deep breath, Nora reached for her magic and wrestled for control. Forcing her Claws and her teeth were easy enough but her wing and tails were the hardest. Disintegrating her wing put her in excruciating pain.

Nora panted as she attempted to do the same with her Tail but her magic rebelled. It refused, leaving Nora in a unique state.

With a resigned sigh, she trudged through her bloody footprints and out to see BP. Damn, this would only Terrify sans and he would refuse their protection!

 _‘Fuck, I’ll have to think about this later. I need to see BP and get him to a healer.’_ Her mind slowed as she got closer to the door.

She just…needed…..to……….see………….B….P.

Wind rushed past her face as the light touched her eyes.

Darkness was all she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo!! The second part of the Badass Nora and BP! I hope you enjoyed! And I think this is the most I've written for this story! So R and R as I do another dabble for this! Fancy dress and dancing!


	13. Power Play - Introduce the Spider

Nora stalked down the corridor, her posture imitating that of a predator as she was trailed by Sans, who was put on edge from her aura and Papyrus, who was usually happy and free, was subdued. BP seemed to bounce in excitement like he knew what was coming.

Nora grit her teeth, feeling her magic spike and some of her offensive features form. Nails turned to claws, teeth sharpened and the pupil's split like a cat's. She was not happy with that damn Spider for calling this meeting. How _dare_ Araña go behind her back! Nora was the head of the Guard and head of the council that had been around since the time of Monsters. Nora smirked as she approached the door and flung it open without a second's thought.

It seemed that none of them had expected her to show. Nora felt her vicious streak widen. She was going to enjoy this.

She could hear BP giggling almost manically, “Oh, this is going to be goood.” Nora heard him mutter with glee. That only fuelled her on.

Nora swept in and took her place at the head of the table, leaving Sans and Papyrus to seat themselves on the spare chairs. Their bodyguards then took their place on either side of them. Nora needed the both of them here for the power play to work.

"Please excuse my lateness, it seemed that I had missed the invitation for this meeting but please do continue." Nora motioned with her hand genially and smiled as if nothing was wrong in the world. The sharp glint in her eyes said otherwise and promised pain to all. Nora could see all the subtle swallows and her mouth twitched into a smirk for a second. Seeing her smirk caused an abrupt change in atmosphere. They had remembered the origin of her title, her ruthlessness, and just who her parents were.

The heads knew that she wouldn't kill them, instead, she'd make their lives hell and it would be completely random and unexpected, even if they hadn't known that Araña had called this meeting without her.  

Nora could see Araña panicking, too bad. That Bug should have expected her to hear something. Such a novice mistake for such an experienced head. _'Well, this should teach her that nothing gets by me._ ' Nora thought with a cold look to the woman.

The Dog clan, who were fiercely loyal to the head, suddenly realised what was going on and looked very restless. Nora nodded to them, allowing them this one chance off. The Fish Clan head merely looked vaguely amused though her guards looked otherwise.

"We were just talking about the upcoming shipment from the east." Araña spoke quickly, finally remembering where she was and who she was dealing with.

"Lovely, then continue." Nora commanded sweetly and clipped.

Araña did what she was told and continued as if this had been the topic that they had been all talking about before she had come in.

X

Sans and Papyrus watched with wide sockets as the powerplay took place before them.

"BROTHER, THIS IS SOMETHING LIKE OUT OF THOSE SHOWS YOU WATCH, ISN'T IT?" The taller skeleton whispered to his older brother. Sans nodded, dumbstruck. He had never expected to this in real life and watching was both terrifying and exciting. He had caught how they all reacted when Nora walked in. They treated like she something to be fear, something dangerous that would kill them without a second thought but to prolong their pain when she did.

Sans had always figured Nora was dangerous. He had seen her LV but compared to them, her LOVE was average, tiny even! But watching four grown adults, all with massive amounts of magic, HP and LOVE cower and shiver in fear of this... _Girl_ who couldn't always get out of bed because she was too _lazy_ , was something he hadn't expected.

“Scary, ain’t it?” BP whispered to them, a gleeful grin.

“What do you mean?” Sans whispered back.

“You’re wondering now what she did to make them scared of her?” BP grinned right back.

Sans didn’t say anything because that was exactly what he was wondering.

_‘What had she done that had them so scared?’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!! What did you guys think?


	14. The Fight - Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This carries on from when Nora cleared out the guys who took BP!

s“So is anyone gonna tell me what in the _hells_ is going on?” Sans demanded as he continued to stare at the still form of Nora. She was covered in blood and currently had a _tail made of bone._ That…Humans weren’t supposed to have that. Magicians or not.

Not to mention, now, he could _see her LOVE_ and it made him shiver. It was the highest he’d seen. 230. Her _LV was 230._

Sans wanted to run, to summon his magic and to judge and kill her.

He wanted to keep Papyrus far, far, far away from her, from them.

“Gra…b Her… and…Ge..-get her…in the b-back…” BP’s stuttering voice did bring some rationality back into his mind but he was still wary. The two humans looked at each other and motioned some of the other men to move forward.

Sans turned to look at BP, he was breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his fur. It made Sans pause.

“S-sans, Y-you’ll g…get an e-e-explain…ation..” The cat to a gasping breath, causing the human man with blond hair to offer a cup of sea tea. BP slowly shook his head. “…once w-we g…et Nora to a h-h-healer…” BP finished off. Still wheezing.

“Fine, but you better follow through, or…”

“You’ll get the explanation.” It was the same human that offered BP the tea. His tone full of the quiet kind of confidence.

The skeleton didn’t move, and just watched as the woman was picked up but the humans and taken past the car that he and BP were seated in. He watched as she was gently loaded in the back seat of one of the two cars that had arrived after he had.

Once she was out of sight, Sans sat back in the car. His grin, strained and decidedly unfriendly as he watched BP, checking his LV.

LV 1. Some part of him was glad that the monster didn’t have any LV.

He checked the other humans.

_LV 35._

_LV 58._

The other human, Simmons or something, started up the car and began to drive once the door to the car had been closed.

“Those better be some good explanations…” Sans muttered to BP, his distrust being plain as day.

The cat monster just shot him a wry look.

_‘That damn skeleton doesn’t even know the half of it.’_ BP thought to himself.

X

Sans looked around as BP, the unconscious liar, and him were hustled through a large courtyard. Green and alive.

_‘Where am I?’_ Sans hadn’t been able to see where they were going, only that he had ended up in the posh end of town. Figures Nora was from the high end of town.

_‘She did have the snobby up turned noise aura…’_ Sans thought bitterly as he remembered her living style and how she walked with the gait of some one who feel like the deserve respect from anyone and everyone.. 

People looked at them through windows, gawked at them. He could see the people point at him. Well. He supposed Nora as well, considering she was unconscious and covered in blood.

Sans checked the LV of the passing humans, anyone, that he could.

_LV 20_

_LV 1_

_LV 45_

_LV 10_

_LV 3_

_LV 32_

There were so many variances in LV, it just…it left Sans feeling scared, not to mention the fact that humans with magic. That just left him very unsettled. He should report this to Asgore as soon as possible. 

But, he still _needed_ to know.

They walked through twisting corridors, passing by more people. Some looked, whispered and pointed at them, at him.

Eventually, they were let into a quiet room, it gave that feeling of a lab and hospital but it didn’t have the stereotypical qualities. Beige walls instead of white, bamboo frame beds instead of cold metal.

BP and Nora were put on separate beds while Sans took a free seat near the door, keeping an eye on all the exits. The two humans just stood there. Waiting.

X

Sans watched with sharp eyes as a human and monster walked through one of the doors he was watching.

The human that walked in looked aged. Her hair, a blend of blond and grey, held together rather tightly in a professional bun. She wore a white lab coat that stopped short of her knees, continuing his assessment, he noticed her shoes didn’t have much of a heel but Sans suspected that, it would still hurt to be wacked with it.

The monster was one he recognised, she was one of the most prominent in the underground. Her name was Lula. She was the cousin to Oinion-sans, from what he had heard. She had enough of her father to not need to live in an aquarium full time.

Purple tentacle hair curled in agitation at the sight of Nora and BP. She hurried forward and laid her arms on the Cat and turned to the human.

“You check on Nora.” Ordered Lula.

The took Sans by surprise, he had expected it to be the other way around.

The woman just nodded and moved forward, completely ignoring everyone else.

Sans turned to the two men, “So, when am I gonna get my explanation?”

“When Nora wakes and that won’t be long now.” It was Lula who spoke. Sans turned to her and gave her a questioning stare.

“I did a cursory scan and she’s just going through magic depletion. That girl is going to be dragging herself into conc-” Lula cut herself off at the sound of a human groan.

“Nora, you need to stay down and rest.” The human woman told her.

“No…I..I need to get…up.” Sans could hear the exhaustion in her voice. He watched with indifferent sockets as she heaved herself up from lying down.

“You stupid human!” Lula exclaimed as she moved to her, “When are you going to learn enough is enough?” the Doctor’s words whipped at the human, “Hehe…You know me. I never learn…” He watched her chuckle, pain in every word.

“I know, but I have to still try.” Fond exasperation warmed these words.

“I…know…” Nora wheezed as she looked at Lula, she looked at the monster with familial warmth.

“You stay there then,” Lula ordered as she moved to a cabinet sitting in the far-right corner, something he had missed in his initial sweep.

The monster doctor quickly returned and forcefully poured something down Nora’s throat. He couldn’t see what but he could see the reaction.

Nora’s magic was immediately more than halfway recharged and her HP was 120/2000. Another thing that Sans hadn’t seen before, a human with HP that high.

The short skeleton wasn’t going to wait any longer. He wanted his explanation.

Sans coughed, bringing attention back to him. He had a flash of sympathy at Nora and BP’s rough look. He forced it down. He, as Judge, needed to know what was going on

“Explanation” was all he said, his voice flat and hard.

He watched as Nora nodded slowly and started to force herself up. Lula watched Nora struggle and rounded on the skeleton, her face contorted in anger.

Sans watched as Nora lay a hand on her arm, deflating Lula’s rage just like that.

“I owe him an explanation.” She muttered as reassuringly as she could.  
“Fine…” The doctor muttered mutinously, as she started to harshly put away some of her instruments.

Simon reached for a pair of crutches that had been resting on the wall and helped Nora on to them. Sans watched as she smiled in gratitude before taking a wobbly step.

And another and another until Nora had almost passed him but she paused.

“If you want an explanation, then follow me.” She offered him before she continued to walk out.

Lula stopped her again, “Come back here when you’re done with the Skeleton. I still need to take the bullets out of you.” Sans’ head whipped to look at Lula and then at Nora.

She had been shot? But he hadn’t seen any bullet wounds or any wounds at all! His spectors did another once over the human. This time he noticed the holes in her shirt and her pants.

She had been shot and she hadn’t said anything? She had healed herself to the point that the skin had closed…How?

“Will do, Lula.” The human smiled wryly at the monster doctor who didn’t look all that impressed.

“You better or I’m coming after you.” She threatened back.

“You got it!” Nora grinned and mock saluted at the doctor before continuing forward, her _tail_ swaying leisurely as she moved.

Sans watched Nora for a moment longer.

He followed, slightly behind. He needed his answers.

X

“So You have magic.” Sans rather stated bluntly. He had seen her bone tail and watched as it stilled for a second. 

_Why did she have a tail made of bone? Does she have bone magic?_ More questions floated in his mind. He needed to know what was going on

“Kid gloves are off then?” Nora queried with a slight grin. Sans didn’t bite.

“Right, the gloves are off.” She muttered to herself as she hobbled forward.

Sans cleared his non-existent throat muscles and Nora let out a weary sigh.

“If you want to know anything then it would be best if began at the beginning. And for me to start at the beginning, we need to go through here.” They had stopped at a grey door.

Sans hadn’t even noticed the door until she had pointed it out.

“…Is-is this some kind of a joke?” Sans croaked as he continued to stare at the door. He heard Nora sigh off to the side.

“No it isn’t but you want to know and to know you need to understand something.” She moved forward, opened the door and beckoned him inside.

Sans followed silently. He…he remembered his father and he remembered this grey door all too well. He just didn’t… why would they…? Sans could feel his bones become weak with the connotations that there was a grey door here and that…!

“Sans, come inside so that I can explain, please?” The human’s voice halted his thoughts. Her tail waving at him, as if to tantalisie him with the knowledge on the otherside of the doorway. 

_He still needed to know_

Sans walked through the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think?   
> I'm leaving the full explanation and backstory for the next chapter because I feel like it needs it's own chapter!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Time for Explanations and the History of what once was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is realllllllly late.  
> It would have been later but my boyfriend pointed out that that was being mean, so here is a chapter!  
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays?  
> Sorry, though I hope you enjoy!

The room _glowed_ with the energy. And it wasn’t the energy or the magic that Sans had never felt before. It seemed like the energy was alive as it permeated the air and _breathed._

It seemed to poke at him, slither around him and Sans swore that he could feel it inside him. After it seemed finished with its observations. Sans turned his attention to the person who held the answers he wanted.

Nora stood before the dimly lit books with one that looked as old as time and lay open before her on a glass table with a compartment underneath.

Sans wanted to look her in the eye as she spoke so he stood on the other side, gazing at her evenly.

“A long, long time ago, when monsters and humans lived together, peace and harmony reigned between the two nations. However, just because there was peace between the two kingdoms, that didn’t mean there was peace among the humans.”

Nora motioned to the book, which had both crude and coloured drawing, depicting humans and monsters living and working together.

Sans frowned, he hadn’t expected that. Never the less, he examined the pages and stayed silent.

“Human villages were still raided and people still died, they still caught illnesses and they still hurt themselves and others. Sometimes, families, people were lucky and they were saved. Sometimes by men and sometimes by monsters.

These families reacted in different ways. Some viewed it as lucky or as a good deed expected of them and never spoke of it nor did they act on it. Others viewed it as a life debt, one that had to be repaid, either with gratitude or with reluctance and as a burden. “

Nora took a moment to gather her thoughts, this was both the history she was taught and sometimes, she lived through half-forgotten dreams that felt so very real.

She turned the page.

“My ancestors were honourable people, their small family of three, all maintained the same idea that everyone should be treated equally and with absolute respect regardless.

One day, their village had the misfortune of being raided. They had come and were slaughtering everyone. Screams and blood and fire filled the air. My Ancestor fought against them, he sent his son and wife away to hide and protect any remaining children.

As it happened, at the same time, was a monster company was passing by. One that happened to have the royal scientist and her apprentice.”

The sound of old paper turning filled the air.

Sans frowned more, he had no idea where this was going.

“And as it happened, my ancestors were saved by this apprentice. A young Wing Ding Gaster. He had driven off the raider chasing the women and children and saved the lives of my ancestors when they were close to death. He saved them and in return asked for nothing. My ancestor saw this as a blessing and as something he had to repay and thus pledged his family to the services of Gaster.

They could not go with Gaster, as there was no space and the family needed time to gather their belongings. Bury their dead and morn what they had lost.

Eventually, the family moved to the capital of monsters. It didn’t take long for them to find Gaster, who just become the next royal scientist. They took on a whole new name as they became part of the bone clan, and thus had taken the name Creatlatch.”

Another page was turned and Sans remained quiet as he processed what he had just been told.

“So let me get this straight, your human ancestors were saved by my dad, and then swore themselves to him?”

Nora nodded as she continued to watch Sans.

“Your ancestors need to chill.” Sans stated flatly.

Nora could feel her lips twitch from the deadpan delivery. She returned Sans’ smile return slightly.

She took another breath before continuing.

“My Ancestors were given the duty to protect the monsters and the Skeleton clan. Time passed and tension started to build between the humans and the Monsters. And it had gotten to the point where some humans who were pledged to monsters, were imbued with magic as a way to protect the monsters and, more speculated on, a way to combat the magicians should war break out. My family was part of those few as they had shown unwavering faith and loyalty monster kind. And as a way to help protect monsters and the royal family better, Gaster gave us magic. Bone Magic.

When the other humans found out what had been done, tension turned to barely held violence. It was well within the monster’s rights but that didn’t mean the humans had to like it.  And eventually, war broke out. We fought against the humans, but even we weren’t enough to hold them off. And even as we fought as hard as we could, the monsters were pushed back and into the underground and sealed there.”

Nora paused, taking a breath as she traced over the words in the book before her. The pure hard truth never painted a good picture and it seemed from Sans’ expression, he understood that.

She didn’t really want to continue. Everything went downhill from here. Events occurred faster and not everything was…well handled.

“Once they were sealed, the magicians then turned their eyes to us. We were dehumanized for fighting for the monsters, ousted by once allies under pressure and we were massacred. Whole clans lost, children dead by the humans and their mages. We fought back but we knew we could not defeat them like this. But it wasn’t just the clans, it was everyone who had spoken out against the killings, the war and their support for the monsters.

We retreated into the shadows and waited, letting them think that they had eradicated us all.

There was no way we could fight and as time crawled on, we lost more and more people. Men, women and children. They didn’t spare a single person but each time we learned to hide better until finally, they believed that had killed us all. Every single one of us.”

She turned the old dusty page.

“All we had to do was bide out times and we did. We waited for centuries. We waited and hit at known compounds of the magicians. We stole supplies, machines and technology. We continued to search for the entrance into Mt Ebott or the barrier but no matter how hard we couldn’t find it. The best and closest we got to was a general area. If any of us had ventured close, they’d be turned around, having the urge to do something more urgent.

We came to the conclusion that area had been warded against us. The best we could do was monitor the area.

So much time passed and by then, almost everyone had forgotten about the monsters and the ability to use magic. Mages became politicians and royalty. Some were killed off revolutions and other hung for treason. Sometimes we planted evidence or we started the fires of change other times it was pure chance.

Still, we waited.  We waited until they were weak and we had built up our strength. Guns were a new thing by then and we had hundreds of them. We repaid the favour. We killed them all. We did try to save some of the children, but it didn’t always work out.”

Nora paused, her throat starting to feel dry and sore from all the speaking she was doing. She also didn’t like the empty eye sockets Sans was giving her.

Nora wasn’t always proud of her Clan’s history, they had done what they thought was necessary. That had never made it the right thing to do. Never. Not killing kids.

She felt shame crawl over her, Nora had her own sins she had to bare.

Nora didn’t want to continue but Sans deserved the truth. He deserved to know _everything_.

She could see him reacting, see his magic rearing up. Getting ready to cast judgment on her and her clan, her family.

“Sans, before you pass your judgement, you must understand and listen to the rest of what transpired.”

His eye sockets were still dark but his magic stopped building, though it was already at a dangerous level.

“At this point in time, fifty years ago, we had the power over mages. They were the ones hiding in the dark, except we weren’t idle like them. What was left of the Clans and the supporters that had survived all these years sought them out and did so with the intention to eradicate them.

Already ashamed with our part in the killing of children, innocent or not. We thought of a different way to go about this. We infiltrated the compounds the mages had holed themselves up in. We had spies that tried to understand where the children where and how we could remove them before the battle without losing a single one.

“It was a method that required perfecting but we had success, we saved the kids before we killed the rest. But eventually they caught on to what we were doing, and that was the next great battle between the two of us.

 We lost our best ally that day. Someone had turned against the mages and fed us the information we needed, but the mages found out. We won but some still escaped, taking with them the knowledge of our strategy. At first, we didn’t know but it looked like they were trying a new method to retaliate. All we knew was that it involved the children.

After a few raids, we started getting reports that strongholds were being attacked and over 80% of the people died. Slit throats. That’s when we noticed most of the children were killed as well, in just the same way.”  


Nora paused to take another breath, one of her old scars aching as she thought about what she would have to say next.

“We first thought that the children had tracking tags on them, that allowed the mages to follow us and kill us in our sleep.

So we searched them with both technology and magic. Sometimes they had trackers, those we undid easily. As a whole clan, the Creatlatch integrated ourselves with the current advancements quite thoroughly, whereas the mages thought it beneath them.

Even though we removed the trackers, within a couple of days, either the children or a compound holding the children would suffer loses. This had us baffled. And I didn’t figure it out til in my teens.”

Nora turned the page again, trying to ignore the phantom pains.

“This was the first raid I had partook in, same drill. Find the children and protect them from the battle. I had trained hours and hours for this. It was a success. I earned some LV that day but it wasn’t something I was proud of. I still had taken a life.

That night…” Nora trailed off as she forced her emotions to calm down. Anguish, regret and hate all swirled within her.

“That night something had happened to five of the twenty children we had saved. They…snapped.” She attempted to describe, it was the closest term she could think.

“That night, 75 of our own died, slit throats as big as your smiles. And that’s how I woke up. I woke up with one of the girls I have saved with a manic grin and pain on my neck. My throat has been slit and I only had a few precious minutes before I bled out and even less before I passed out.

I reacted on instinct and my magic followed in kind. The girl didn’t survive.” Nora finished with a shudder. There was more that she had to tell, no matter how much she didn’t want to. Nora peaked a look at sans saw his disgust of her. She clenched her jaw, there was more to tell.

“After then we interviewed the other children, and found out that those very children that had snapped were the ones most against the mages on the stance on killing the monsters. They were also the one who spent the most time being disciplined by the mages, in a secret room where not all children returned alive.  An order was issued to catch a mage and interrogate them about the children.

We caught one and what we learnt disgusted us to our core. The mages knew our stance on children, about how we would look after them, raise them if they wanted to stay and find them loving and understanding families if they didn’t. They knew about this and decided the best way to attack us was to harm the children.” Nora spat, her hate twisting her face and voice.

“These fucking animals used mind control and magic on the children so that when it was dark, after a number of days and after they had been exposed to a certain amount of magic, they would snap and go on a murderous rampage. They turned them into _sleepers_.” She explained with hate as she tired to get Sans to understand why she hated what they had done.

“And if the child was ever recovered, unharmed, the magic that was etched into their bodies would kill them. Either forcing them into cardiac arrest, or the most painful and gruesome, burning them from the inside out.

After we found out, we had to be more careful. We would keep them in isolation, introducing them to different doses of magic to see if it would make them snap. Those that were unaffected were set free and given homes, and those that were affected… they were killed instantly.

We didn’t have a way to counter it. Soon after I was made Don of the Creatlatch family, I made a point to find a way to detect and cure it. I increased the efforts to find the mages and to kill them.”

Nora let the silence settle between them, she was all out of words. She’d rather let the judge decide what happened next.


	16. San's thoughts, and Can you really call it a Judgement?

Sans stared at Nora, silent. His face grinning and unmoving. There was something unnerving about it. Nora wasn’t sure what? She wasn’t sure if it was his grin, if it was stretched too wide, or because it sat unmoving on his face. Then again, it could that his eye sockets were dark. Or, Nora pondered, it was just the whole picture.

Nora continued to wait in silence, unaware as to what was occurring in Sans mind.

The magic in the room continued to breathe, uncaring of the tension between the two souls

X

Sans, on the other hand, was panicking. Wholly and completely panicking.

_‘What the fuck is going on and how the fuck is this MY life???’_

This entire thing was insane to him. Too much happened too quickly!! First two guys come into the café with the dust of a monster, then he’s watching Nora, who he’s convinced is completely fucked up, terrify and interrogate the human to the point Sans is sure the man pissed himself.

And Then he was hustled into a car and driven to where the humans were keeping BP and oh! Did he forget to mention the LV!!! How on the hells did they all have LV SO HIGH AND HOW DID NO ONE KNOW!!!

Not to mention to blatant killing of the humans in the warehouse! Hell, Sans _felt_ the amount of power the first time. And he could have sworn it was a boss monster! Then he saw Nora walk out covered in blood and in bones. Which he should elaborate, is NOT NORMAL FOR A HUMAN

When he saw that, Sans could have sworn that his soul stopped. He was seeing something out of a horror movie. And then there was this place! Where Humans and monsters worked side by side, but the humans had so much LV. There was BP, the apparent right-hand monster, then there was this fucking room which was practically a halfway point to the void! It was just all happening so fast and there was so much!

And this history of his family, of his father, that everyone other than him had forgotten.

THEN HIS FATHER WAS MORE INVOLVED THAN HE COULD HAVE EVER KNOWN!

HOW COME NO ONE MENTIONED THE MONSTER/HUMAN CLANS WITH MAGIC?

  
WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK.

And now she’s expecting him to make a judgement! No! Just fucking no! He does not want to deal with this!! Right now, he’d rather be a home with Papyrus and Frisk and Toriel and asleep!

Sans returned to the world for a moment, seeing that Nora continuing to stand there impassively. Damn, he thought, she would have moved at least!

Fuck all this complicated shit, he’s just going to go with the basics.

He could see she meant well, and it sounded like she hadn’t hurt any monsters, humans were a whole other story though. Was she a threat to the king?

“What are you gonna about King Asgore?” He asked in his most steady voice, it didn’t want to give away anything in his head. Or his utter panic driven mind. Nope! She did not need to know about that!

“With the monsters and the royal family back, we were going to swear our services back to him again.” Sans watched Nora speak with honesty, he could see it. No waver in her soul.

And it also answered that last pesky question. No threat to the king.

“Okay then, you’re all good! I’m feeling pretty bone-tired and I need a nap. There’s more I wanna know but right now, I’m in need of ar-rest!” Sans winked and enjoyed the look of surprise on Nora’s face. Though as nice as it was to see, Sans needed to be somewhere else. He didn’t know where that somewhere was, he just knew that it needed to be not here.

“I’m gonna go back to Paps, but I’ll call you later.” He finished before walking out of the room and away from her.

“Would you like a lift back?” Sans heard her ask and as much as he wanted to say ‘no’, he had no idea where the hell he was.

“Sure. I’ll let them know where to…” Sans trailed off as he watched her hobble out of the room and call to one of the humans that he had forgotten existed.

“Get the car running and take Sans home. Anything that happens to him, I’ll know and it’ll be on your head. Got it?” The skeleton watched the other human male pale at the threat and even more at the tail. Just watching the whole scene unfolding before him, Sans could have sworn he had sweatdropped.

_'I think I’ve spent too much time with Alphys…’_

As soon as Nora looked away from the human, said male sprinted to the front of the building.

Sans turned back to look at Nora, feeling bemused and befuddled at the same time. Nora just smiled at him. “I’ll walk you to the front!” She chirped and proceeded to hobble on her way.

_‘Seriously, what the fuck have I gotten into.’_

X

In the end Sans got the human to drop him off around the corner of home. That was after getting the guy to agree. The human wouldn’t stop stuttering, saying that Nora would have his head. BP too apparently. And that his safety is to be taken very seriously.

Fortunately, in the end, Sans got his way and watched the car floor it back to the compound, where ever that was. Sans, on the other hand, took a short-cut straight to his room. He was wiped out for the day.

His room was just as messy as he left it and he couldn’t sense Papyrus outside. Sans checked the time.

2:15PM

Papyrus was probably at the Kids’ place around this time. Good, that gave him time to release his frustrations.

With the cost clear, Sans grabbed hold of his pillows and screamed into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys!   
> I've been having personal issues that took up everything I had and my creativity died a bit. BUT I come with the next chapter!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
